


[带卡]堪忍箱

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: （2021.03.07更新第四章）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

-  
情况糟的不能再糟了。

卡卡西搀扶着带土走在树林里。他们已经整整逃了一天，眼看暮色降临，周围才终于感受不到敌人的存在。但现在显然也不是松一口气的时候。

在敌人的地盘，追兵迟早会找上来。两人都受了伤。带土的左腿不能行走，大半体重都压在卡卡西身上，卡卡西也伤到了侧腰，被敌人的咒术狠狠刺穿，现在血还没有止住。

但这些都不是最糟糕的。

两人就这样拖着身体走了快一个小时，卡卡西一路费心的掩盖踪迹，带土则一直一言不发。直到他们发现了一个废弃的房子。

“这里应该可以…”卡卡西说道，不知是期待得到回答还是只是单纯自言自语。他拖着带土进了房子，将他靠着墙小心放在地上，注意没有压到他的伤腿。然后去房子外查看周边环境，抹去踪迹，布置陷阱，安排忍犬巡查。

他做完这些，赶紧回到房子，带土还靠在角落里，似乎没有丝毫变化，他轻轻摇了摇他，“感觉怎么样？”

“喂，带土，别睡过去…！”他更用力的晃了晃，伸手拍了拍带土滚烫的脸，心脏揪成一团。“带土！”

“…怎么可能睡过去……”

对话终于有了回音，卡卡西松了一口气。对方的声音沙哑，但听得出来怨气十足，完全不像是因为过度虚弱而说不出话，倒不如说还有些亢奋，“你试试这种情况怎么睡过去？！”

“抱歉。”卡卡西快速的说。带土听见这两个字就猛的抬起头，眼睛发红的看着面前低着头自然而然认错的人，咬了咬牙又把想说的话咽回去。他开始粗重的喘息，伸出手抓着自己的领口。

“你稍等一下。”卡卡西站起身，快速扫视整间房子。这曾经应该只是附近猎户当做仓库的小房子，一共就这么一个房间，因为久未使用落满灰尘。没有家具，只有角落里有一张窄窄的单人床。

他又去了趟外面，几分钟后带了一大捆干草，利落的铺在床上，压的平整后，他再次回到角落搀扶起带土。

带土很热。刚才在逃脱的路上，他就能感受到带土逐渐升高的体温，还有…

“谢了。”带土坐在床上，嘟囔道。卡卡西笑了一下，虽然对方并不能看到。他的同伴在床上坐下，然后抹了一把脸，看着卡卡西说，“你能不能…？”

“我…？”卡卡西问。

“能不能出去一下？”

“你的伤口还没好好包扎，需要我——”

“你们这些beta是不是什么都不懂，我要自慰，我他妈要自慰！！我忍不了了！！”带土突然爆发，喊道，指着自己早就支起帐篷的腿间，“滚开让我一个人待一会儿！”

带土红着眼睛瞪着他，似乎下一秒就要把手伸进裤子。卡卡西被吓到一样僵住了两秒，然后飞快的道歉，冲到房子外面。

天开始下雨。

-  
下雨是好事。卡卡西想。

不仅会冲刷掉他们的行踪，还有气味——信息素的气味。

带土在发情。众所周知alpha是没有发情期的，他们发情一般都是被omega信息素引发。但是刚才的敌人，使用了特制的注射剂。

卡卡西之前就听过这个。早在战国时代，就有人打过用信息素作为生化武器的念头，二代目也进行过一定程度的研究，所以木叶对这方面还算了解。但由于提炼艰难，制作繁琐，一直都只是概念上的东西。不过最近有情报指出，雾隐村在大规模生产信息素诱发注射剂。

他们小队也是来调查这件事的。

由于只是潜入调查，所以只有他们三个任务成员——琳，带土和卡卡西。他们进行了秘密搜查，顺利搞到了诱发剂的样品，但是在逃出基地的时候，被发现了。

样品被交到琳的手中，女孩带着来之不易的情报赶回木叶寻找外援，卡卡西和带土则拖延时间到最后。当那枚诱发剂向卡卡西发射过来的时候，他刚刚用雷切穿透一个人的胸膛手还没有拔出来，避无可避的当口，带土出现在他的身前。

带土帮他挡掉了那枚诱发剂。危险的试剂打入肩膀，深深进入了alpha的体内。

药效发挥的很快。

带着苦涩甜酒味的信息素瞬间暴涨。带土攻击的动作变得粗暴而狂乱，虽然力度更大气势更凶，但根本无法好好思考战斗对策，对查克拉的掌控也一塌糊涂。忍者的战场上不会有omega，所以这一切只会让他们这一边变得劣势。

他们受了伤，也许本来有尽力争取时间然后全身而退的可能，但现在显然无法再继续恋战，二人最终狼狈逃离。

现在他们仍然在雾隐村势力范围内——他们出不去，四处都有敌方忍者巡查，而且他们的身体状况也走不了太远。躲藏起来是唯一的办法。

所以就是现在的情况。

卡卡西站在树下。离房子足够远。雨水透过层叠的枝叶终究滴下来，打湿他的银发。

从雾隐村到木叶，来回最快也要一周——况且琳实在不是体力见长的忍者，派她来执行如此危险的任务，是因为她是足够优秀的医忍和任务性质相关的科研人员。所以…他和带土现在只有两条路，在这一周多的时间内，等到救援，或者等死。

卡卡西在发抖。

当然不是因为怕死，也不是因为冷。这是由于他已经忍耐了太久，久到他都佩服自己的意志力。他的手指颤抖的抠进树木粗糙的表皮，甲缝渗出了血。

他慢慢蹲了下来，将头埋在手臂之间，但是糟糕的是，他的衣服上满是带土的味道。

血的味道、汗水的味道、信息素的味道。

甜酒味。一个alpha，信息素居然是甜的，和丸子店的甜酒出奇相似，但是又多了一点苦，闻起来就空旷很多。让他想起荒野上的风。

味道顺着鼻腔侵入他的大脑。他的右手伸进衣物，紧紧攥住那个救命稻草般的小瓶子。

多亏了自己的好习惯。卡卡西想。每次出任务，他都会算准天数，带上就算第一天发情也足够使用的、两倍数量的抑制剂。只要有这个，他也许…他一定可以撑到援兵到来。

他颤抖的打开瓶子，倒出了两片，想了想又多倒了一片，白色的药片被掌心的雨水打湿，他匆忙将它们塞进嘴里。

滚烫的腺体渐渐冷却下来，身体也是一样。他终于感觉有些冷，侧腹的伤口也在尖锐的疼痛着。打湿的衣服贴在他全身的伤口上，雨水和着血从他身上滴下来。

但是他不敢回到那唯一的避雨处。

“你们这些beta是不是什么都不懂…！”带土说。

然而他根本不是beta。

-  
很热。

带土躺在床上想，热得不行。

浑身的细胞在火焰上缓慢灼烧，膨胀到极致，血流量扩大到两倍，他只是静静待着，就能感受到皮肤下血管的跳动。他十分愤怒，没具体来由的愤怒，腿伤让他愤怒，破旧的房子狭小得让他愤怒，灰尘的味道也让他愤怒，他额头上挂起汗水，无意识的用手把床上的稻草扯得七零八落。

又硬起来了。他暴躁的想，猛地坐起来一手伸进裤子，根本没什么用，他只想抓住一个好闻的、绵软的肉体，狠狠捅进他的体内，必须要射进他的子宫…在他身上留下痕迹，扯住他的头发，然后——

手里抱着食物和一些医疗用品。

“对、对不起…我一会儿再…？”卡卡西迟疑的说。

又来了。

所以说为什么又在道歉。这个人有时候真的非常让人生气，看他身上湿透的程度大概是在雨里站了两个小时，隔着这么远就能闻到雨水和血的味道。他就不知道进来——

带土突然想起是自己把人家赶出去的。

“不用，我结束了。”他闷闷的说，把手里的东西蹭在一块稻草上。卡卡西走了进来，将食物放在一边，拿来几块干净纱布放在带土床头，脏掉的稻草扔在地上，“下次用这个吧…”

带土没吭声，坐在床上看着他的队友忙前忙后。擦拭灰尘，在房屋中央用火遁升起炭火，分类储存食物，然后把一部分医疗用品放在床上，放在带土身边。“帮你换个绷带吧。”

“你自己呢？”带土问。

“刚换过了。”

卡卡西手伸了过去，见带土没反感，就解开了他的旧绷带。腿伤很严重，血已经彻底渗透了白色的绷带。

他极力克制自己抖动的手。他清楚这是因为他受的伤，如果不是带土帮他挡掉了那枚诱发剂，带土根本不会被逼到这个地步。

说到底他又是在代他受过，一次又一次。他不禁抬头看了一眼带土的脸，右半张遍布疤痕的脸。

而对方也正在看着他。

卡卡西在目光触及的一瞬间飞快的低下头，用干净的纱布擦拭掉血迹，然后再将新绷带一圈圈缠上。过近的注视让他有些眩晕，他们那么近——近的让他能感觉到一丝丝信息素侵入他已经被过量抑制剂麻木到毫无知觉的腺体。

他已经迫切想要逃离。

带土看着卡卡西。

他的同伴浑身湿透。暗部马甲看起来沉重的挂在他身上，从只是面罩上露出的半张脸来看他也苍白的可怕——不是正常的皮肤颜色，而是有些发青的惨白。

衣服湿成这样，他真的有换绷带吗？换了绷带再穿上湿透的衣服，换绷带的行为还有什么意义？

他的伤并不比带土轻。在带土中招之后，这个人几乎为带土挡下了所有攻击，腰上的伤口就是这么来的。

愤怒的情绪又开始蔓延。他觉得自己的愤怒几乎要化作实体，从卡卡西扣的严丝合缝的马甲领口伸进去，将他的湿衣服撕得粉碎。冰冷的手指触及到他腿上的皮肤，尽管只是偶尔微微擦过，柔软的触感也让带土的心脏暂停了一秒——然后是更加激烈的跳动。

他看着他的同伴半敛着、似乎还带着湿气的白色睫毛，露着白色手腕的袖口和灵活包扎的手指，半跪在床上的膝盖。潮湿的银发耷拉着，还有若有若无的味道，血，灰尘，雨水，还有——

“怎么还没弄完？”他不耐烦的闭上眼睛。指甲深深嵌入掌心试图用疼痛保持理智。

冰凉的手指瞬间从他皮肤上收走。

“弄好了。”

他的全身细胞都在因为柔软触觉的消失而懊恼丧气，充血肿胀的性器在内裤里抽动。他拼命忍住拦住卡卡西不让他离开的诡异冲动，看着对方拿起医疗用品快速与他拉开距离。

他在怕我。

带土突然意识到。

也不一定。自从几年前带土从地狱爬回来，他就一直是这种让人烦躁的态度，自动疏远，不停道歉，让带土曾经在昏暗地下的那个关于配合默契的写轮眼双人组的想象像是个笑话。

只不过今天做得更明显而已。

又觉得对不起我了吗？带土阴沉的想，以为这种态度就能补偿我了吗？倒是拿出点更真诚的东西啊天才！

他们吃了东西——一些干瘪的果实和每人一个兵粮丸。沉默在二人之间徘徊，房子变得昏暗又在火光下灯影幢幢。异样的情欲仍然没有放过带土，喉咙干渴，疼痛，渴望撕咬。他都能感受到自己膨胀的信息素充满整间房子。

多亏他是个beta，带土想。

卡卡西在远离带土那一边的火堆旁坐下。天色已经完全暗了下来，气温变得更低。带土眯着单只写轮眼，清楚的透过昏暗火光注意到卡卡西有些发抖的身影。

“把湿衣服脱掉。”带土说。

突然打破沉默的命令式发言让卡卡西吓了一跳。他反应了几秒才意识到带土在说什么，然后低头摸了摸自己的衣服，摇头道：“不用，穿着烤一会儿就干了。”

“脱了烤干再穿上，马甲总可以脱吧？”带土的声音透着讥讽，高亢得异常。“还是你在害怕？”

“……”

“怕我对你做些什么？”

无稽之谈。不提能不能打过，就带土这个伤腿，真要想做些什么，首先要有从床上自己下去的能力。但是带土就是想这么说。他等着卡卡西的反应。

“我从没这么想过。”卡卡西慢慢的说。

“那你怕什么，都是男的，让你脱你就脱。”带土躺下来，翻了个身背对卡卡西。他的性器在两句对话间又坚硬如铁，但是他烦躁着咬牙忍耐。

听见后面仍然没有预想中的声音，他恼火的喊了一句，“别自作多情了，你知道我喜欢琳！”

片刻之后，身后终于有了动静。

窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音，像带电的鞭子抽打着带土亢奋的神经末梢。不受控制臆想出的画面层层叠叠，充斥着他的大脑，火光下缠着绷带的雪白身体，修长的双腿，踩着肮脏地面的圆润脚趾，弯下腰抓住裤腿时背部的弧线，还有…

啊，好想将这些全部弄脏——

我在想什么？？带土突然受到惊吓一般惊醒过来，盯着面前肮脏的白墙粗重喘息。

他不再能听见身后除了木柴噼啪声之外的任何声音，于是他狠狠咬住嘴唇，固执的闭上眼睛，强迫自己遁入睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

_  
他还会经常梦见那天的场景。

掠过身旁的漆黑树林，赤脚踩过潮湿的泥土，他拼命向一个方向奔跑，似乎无数声音告诉他已经来不及。梦里的他知道将会发生什么，毕竟经历过太多次，但是他仍然恐惧到绝望。只要想象一下那个场景，心脏也会因为近乎失去的痛苦而停止跳动。

渐渐开阔的视野尽头是那两个熟悉的身影，所有的动作在他眼睛都放慢了十倍。他能清晰的看到所有细节，女孩从天而降飞舞的棕发，男孩映着电光惊惧到收缩的瞳孔，还有那只手，如千只飞鸟嘶鸣的手。

他还是抓住了那只手腕。

电光熄灭。而他手中的那只手腕，此时是如此纤细而无力，继而开始渐渐剧烈的、控制不住的颤抖。

“带…带土…”

女孩已经软倒在地，而他内心是难以纾解的愤怒。他粗暴甩开那只手腕，飞起的血星溅在他的脸上。看着手腕的主人跌坐在地上。

你怎么能这样呢？带土想，你怎么能软弱，哭泣，颤抖，毫无选择？

而且你明明答应过我——

带土居高临下的看着那双异色的、浸满泪水的眼睛，在那一瞬间获得了刺伤他的资格。

你明明答应我的。

“滚开。”他直视着那双眼睛，说。

-  
带土是被自己粗重的呼吸声吵醒的。

翻滚的血液几乎要涨破皮肤，只是躺着就能清晰听见自己巨大的心跳声，浓烈的信息素充斥着整个房间，他闭着眼睛动了一下身体，感觉裤子里湿漉漉的。

而且还在勃起。

他翻身坐了起来，因为动作太大拉扯到腿上的伤口而嘶了一声。他烦躁的伸手去拿了昨天卡卡西放在床头的纱布，用力擦着自己的裤子，觉得自己似乎在梦里射了一次。

天已经有些阴沉的擦亮，小屋里光线仍旧晦暗，他扫视过去，看见自己的同伴蜷缩在窗子旁边的角落里，二人猝不及防视线相撞。

他立刻回忆起梦里的场景，那双盈满泪水、无助且软弱的异色双瞳，心脏几乎停了一拍。

“你怎么醒这么早？”他不自然的偏过头，张口才发现自己声音被体温烫得如此嘶哑。

不对，你睡了吗？

他再次看向卡卡西，似乎看见面罩下那张嘴嗫嚅了两下，终究没有做声，更加确定了自己的猜想。也是，总是要有个人守夜的。  
所以这个人分明是睁着眼睛撑了一个晚上。

卡卡西站了起来，拿过水壶送到带土跟前，“喝点水吧。”他问，“想吃东西吗？”

白到晃眼的手腕伸到自己面前，带土看着水壶，默不作声的伸出手，却一把抓住了那只手腕。

二人几乎同时被吓了一跳。  
带土都不知道为什么自己突然这样做，这种诡异的冲动从何而来，是梦境余韵的延续还是信息素作祟，他也不想搞清楚，只觉得掌心下的皮肤冰凉柔软，突出的腕骨恰到好处的抵在虎口处。

一瞬间他几乎因为这片肌肤接触着迷。他能感受到掌心处对方细小的、越来越急促的脉搏和着自己轰鸣的心脏跳动，他更紧的握了下去，感觉自己像捏住一只幼兽的命脉，这种掌控感让他的每一个毛孔都开始兴奋。

他抬头看向卡卡西，被揪住手腕的人带着面罩也能看到一脸受到惊吓和有些疼痛的困惑的表情，但即使这样，那只被握着的手腕也没有挣扎抽走。

脸色真的难看到可以。

“…带土？”

他陡然松开手，水壶里的水因此溅出来了一些。但他不管不顾的抢过来，闭着眼睛拼命将凉水灌进自己的嘴里。

头脑终于比刚才清醒了一点。但是阴茎已经再次胀大了，难以抵御的焦躁感再次开始蒸腾，和着刚才失去柔软皮肤触摸感的懊丧，让他不管不顾的把手伸进裤子。

卡卡西几乎立刻转过头，手足无措的就向门外走去，“我、我等下回来。”

-  
但是次数多了以后，不管是当事人还是围观者都渐渐麻木。

这已经是带土今天的第四次。

卡卡西不可能一直待在外面。带土因腿伤行动不便，床都下不了，不仅吃饭喝水需要人照顾，而且谁也不清楚诱发剂会不会对身体产生除了发情之外的其他副作用。卡卡西不可能冒险将带土太长时间自己丢下。

而带土——他搞不明白自己是什么心态。

他撸动着自己的性器，斜着眼睛看着身处屋子另一边的同伴。卡卡西一直和他尽量保持足够的距离，除非带土需要，卡卡西绝不会走到他的面前，仿佛这屋子正中央有一条沟壑分明的警戒线，下面就是万丈深渊。

他就是在怕我。带土恶狠狠的想，时刻膨胀的性欲让他根本无法保持平静的情绪和冷静的思考。他就是不想靠近我。

明明是个根本不受影响的beta，为什么还要做出这个样子？

如果是平日的带土，他也许会想，卡卡西可能是为了给与他足够的隐私空间，就算一部分是出于尴尬，但也是难得的尊重。也可能单纯是因为他想待在窗子附近保持时刻警惕。

他会为卡卡西的行为找到合适的借口，像他一直以来做的那样。比如疏远是因为任务繁忙，逃避是因为暗部身份特殊。只有这样想的时候，他才不会过分委屈和难过。

他才不会克制不住去想，看起来是愧疚，其实就是不想理会吧？半边伤疤的吊车尾，除了木遁和曾经没有多大长进，他这个原主的眼睛用得都没有受赠的外族好。这样的自己，却坐着恩人的位置，让天才卡卡西丢脸了？

曾经他能克制住这些想法，并为了和卡卡西修复关系不遗余力。但是此时， 他只想揪过他同伴的领子大声质问，或者直接把他按在墙上，或者…

思绪断掉了。

卡卡西的身影在他的视网膜上晃动，尽管对方只是安静的坐在窗子下。他摒除不掉那个银色的身影，以至于口腔里都泛出苦涩，为什么要想着他，为什么他还在这，为什么他离得那么远？？

带土将头深深埋下，起伏着肩膀。

不够，根本不够。他急躁的撸动自己的性器，从最开始的隐忍沉默到后期的大声呻吟，很难受，不适合，不被满足，想侵染，想占有，想撕碎一切，想要，想要射出来——

但是掌心中的器官仍然坚硬如铁，它已经不满足于自渎带来的快感，迫切需要新的刺激——如果发情期只靠自渎就可以度过，和第二个人结合还有必要性吗？这点上来说alpha和omega是相同的。

“可恶…可恶…！”

好难受，带土一拳砸在身后的墙上，余光里看到本来一直避开视线的同伴飞快看了过来。

他知道自己现在很难看。狼狈，肮脏，裸露着性器，衣服上是即使擦拭多次仍然凝固的白色斑点。卡卡西的目光让他的性器没来由的抽搐了一下，他突然觉得自己眼睛很热。

他的同伴已经站了起来，向着警戒线走了一步。

“有什么我能……”卡卡西声音中的小心翼翼让他生气，但是现在带土不想理会这份情绪。

“卡卡西！！”他叫道。

他叫出这个名字后就狠狠地咬住嘴唇。因为他几乎听得出自己声音里的哭音，他觉得羞耻和烦躁，一直以来他都不能很好管理自己的泪腺，而卡卡西，一直是那么冷静克制的一个人，除了那时，除了…他再也没能看见过他情绪失控的时候。

他们如此不同。

他毫无顾忌的释放着信息素，像是试图催化什么。他为什么是个beta呢，他想，他为什么还能维持这该死的冷静，显得我更像是个笑话？

他沉默的紧紧盯着眼前的人，眼睛透过泪水紧盯着面前模糊的人影，祈祷自己的眼泪不要掉下来。

是你的错啊都是你的错，是你在我眼前晃来晃去，是你的头发那么耀眼，是你自己来搭话的。带土自欺欺人的想，他觉得自己想法卑劣但是无法控制这些铺天盖地的怨气。所以……

有那么一瞬间年轻的宇智波用灵魂祈祷着他的同伴搞不明白他为什么要紧紧盯着他，但是卡卡西走了过来。

尽管犹豫，缓慢，和他利落的战斗风格简直是两个极端，但是他走了过来。

他轻轻坐在他的床边。

他冰冷的手覆盖上来。

他读懂了他眼睛里的祈求。

-  
带土原以为他会因为卡卡西为他手淫而感到羞耻，但是动起来之后，他就什么都忘了。

他接连在卡卡西手里射了两次。

几乎在那只冰冷的手覆盖上来的时候，刚才怎么样都无法释放的性器就跳动着将白色的液体射了出来，一部分将他的衣服弄得更脏，但更多的流在那只白色的手和手臂上。

他能感觉到卡卡西像是被烫到一样瑟缩了一下，虽然精液本身是微凉的。一小半的带土正因为射的太快而羞耻难当，另一部分却因为同伴的这个小小的动作再次兴奋起来。

他又硬了。

即使出于发情期，他也没有这样不间断的连续勃起过，他紧盯着卡卡西的脸。面罩让他仍无法窥探同伴的情绪，但是卡卡西只是顿了一下，就扶着重新坚硬的性器，套弄起来。

手套沾满了血，第一天就被卡卡西扔了。所以没有遮挡的整只手白得晃眼，修长、干净，却沾着他的精液。处女座洁癖到可怕的卡卡西，被他的精液溅了满手，却仍为他服务。

这样的认知，和着敏感性器感受到的柔软掌心的细小的茧，让他立刻又胀大了一圈。

他怎么能愿意为我做这样的事…带土恍惚的想，在卡卡西不算熟练的动作下，头倚住墙面呻吟。或许他不冷漠，没有一直躲避，也从没有疏远我，只是我的错觉？

这样的想法让他的胸膛里塞满了轻飘飘的棉絮，好像一直以来淤堵在正中央的东西莫名其妙的化解。就算做着这样的事，他的手怎么能仍然这么好看…带土想起在战斗状态下被这双手转出花来的苦无。手很凉，令带土烦闷难当的燥热感渐渐退却，蒸腾起的是身处云端般软绵绵的快感。

他的手好适合做这样的事。带土想。

他再次射了。

带土喘息着靠在墙上，一时间忘记自己身处何处。以至于他回过神寻找刚刚为他手淫过的同伴的身影时，只看到一个匆忙的背影。

“…我出去一下。”

-  
卡卡西狼狈的从小屋里跑出来。

腿很软，如果有人在此时掀开他的面罩，会发现他面色潮红。他尽力跑了足够远的距离，靠在树上喘息着。

然后他抖着手掏出那个小小的药瓶。

没什么。他闭着眼睛定神，多吃几片就可以了，药量是足够的。  
即使是真正到达自然发情期的omega，药量也是每天一片，吃三天就可以挺过去。但是他再次倒出了三片。

暗部申请到这种药很轻松，因为在这里没人在意过量服药是否会让身体受损。这也是他在分化之后申请加入暗部的原因之一。

不能出丝毫意外。他想。

干吞下去的苦涩药片让他想干呕。他撑着树干，另一只手死死抓着自己的脖颈，艰难呼吸着，过了大概十分钟，药效就上来了。

几乎就要泛起的潮热被按了下去，腺体变得麻木冰冷，继而是周身。他缓了好一会儿，才彻底恢复冷静。

他低估了带土对自己的影响。

带土这个人的存在，对他而言已经是比自然发情期更难以抵抗的东西。即使卡卡西本身不管是性格还是实力，都和常人概念中的omega处于两个极端，但是这具身体本身的软弱仍在作祟。

作为omega的软弱，作为卡卡西的软弱。

不能这样。不可以软弱。他不喜欢你，不会想和你发生任何事，就算真的发生什么越界的事情，也是因为发情期，这之后你得到的只会是厌恶和鄙夷。  
不要自取其辱。

是你害得他变成今天的样子。

一遍一遍这样想，用冷水彻底浇灭自己心中那一星半点的绮念。他终于站直身体，看着灰黑色的天空出神。

今天是第二天。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在这几天变成了奇怪的关系。

带土靠在床头，卡卡西跪在他的腿间，细长的手指握着他勃起的性器上下套弄。顶端溢出的透明液体流了满手，指腹也有些疼痛，但是卡卡西仍动作着。

这种时候带土很难看到卡卡西的脸，不仅仅因为面罩。他的同伴做这件事的时候总是低垂着头，用银发彻彻底底遮住脸。带土很想窥探到他做这些时究竟是怎样的表情，因为他每次做完都会很平静地抬起头，下床拿起清水洗手，再有条不紊地擦拭干净。

平静得让带土觉得他刚才只是做了什么护理忍具之类的日常工作。

而且经过几次的练习，卡卡西的动作越来越娴熟，雪白的手指上下翻飞让带土连思考的余裕都没有。他再一次比平时更快速地射出来后觉得自己彻彻底底的失败了。不愧是天才，他咬牙切齿地想，看着卡卡西洗干净手，又打算出门去采集一些清水和食物。  
连这种工作做得都比别人好。

第一次接受同伴手淫后产生的感激和觉得被友善对待了的感情在慢慢消磨殆尽，因为带土感觉不到现在已经有了非常规的身体接触之后二人之间的关系有任何改变。卡卡西仍然大部分时间平静而缄默，并且还在躲避任何与他的对视和非必须的接触。若仅仅如此，带土可能还不会很生气，但是这个人又在每次带土需要、并且提出要求时，顺从地走过来。

带土搞不清楚这个人是怎么想的。

-  
情况越来越严重了。

皮肤上、身体里泛着难以消退的热度，信息素在整个房间蒸腾翻涌。情欲的催化下，带土很难保持情绪稳定，即使他还存在理智，但也控制不住将一切不满和难受发泄出来的冲动。

他又一次冲卡卡西大喊大叫，冷嘲热讽，发泄到最后甚至忘记最开始是什么事挑起他的情绪让他愤怒不已。而当他好不容易平静一些，喘了口气，才意识到卡卡西从他爆发开始就站在原地，手里拿着从外面采集回来的清水和食物，连放下这些东西的余裕都未曾给自己。明明是毫无道理的责难，却就这样站在他面前供他把愤懑全部发泄在自己身上。他的同伴脸色惨白，头发上挂着水滴。

外面又在下雨。

雾隐村的梅雨季节绵长无终止，带土的愤怒也是如此。他如此憎恨卡卡西的平静和顺从。卡卡西也许觉得这样的忍让会让带土觉得顺心，但带土只觉得自己像是因为不能站在同等层面交流所以被随意对待了的小孩子。如此居高临下、敷衍至极，一切不过只是为了不让麻烦产生更多的麻烦，而意识到这一点的麻烦只会更加生气。如果现在他可以站起来，绝对会一拳打在他这张让人气恼的脸上，打破他的所有伪装，让伪装之下的卑劣情绪全都暴露无遗。

说出来啊，带土恶毒地想，说出来你在心里是怎么嘲笑我的狼狈无用，说出来你早就厌倦了我每天缠着你在你眼前晃来晃去，一定是这样的对吧，不将这一切表现出来只是那点可笑的愧疚还拉扯着你。

他想象着自己打碎了卡卡西的面具，让高傲的天才臣服自己脚下，几乎愉悦地笑出声。但是他做不到，他连自己站起身都艰难万分，更别说把他的臆想付诸行动。但是没关系，他仍然有别的办法。

“过来。”带土说。

卡卡西本来在清点剩下的医疗用品和兵粮丸，尽管刚刚被毫无理由地非难了一顿，闻言仍很快从角落里站起了身。他知道当带土用这种语气说出这两个字意味着什么。  
而带土，早在这两天时间里，将这种好意帮助的行为变得理所当然。他本不想这样，但是他发现，不管自己用怎样的语气发出请求，或者命令，卡卡西都会应允。变得不知感恩、不好相处，潜意识里也是在一次次试探卡卡西的底线。每次他做出命令，都希望对方给出不一样的答复。  
他希望被拒绝，又害怕被拒绝。

现在也是如此。

但这次卡卡西仍然走了过来。

走过来的过程中，带土看见他在衣服上用力摩挲着双手，“在干什么？”

“没什么，”卡卡西说，因为带土是分开腿坐在床沿的姿势，所以卡卡西别无选择地在带土分开的双腿之间跪下，带土居高临下地看着他蓬乱的银发，心想这个人甚至都不会提出建议，明明二人都去床上的话他做起来也能轻松一点。  
一直都是这样，只是一味的适应、忍让、拒绝交流。带土目光阴沉，低头看着跪在自己腿间的同伴。

那好，就让我看看你的愧疚能撑到什么时候。

他的同伴伸手将他坚硬的性器从松垮的裤子里掏出。接触的那一刹那带土差点叫出来，那双手是那样的冰冷，让他想起终日不化的冰棱。卡卡西的手一直都很凉，但也从未到今天的程度。但在他表达不满之前，卡卡西就从善如流地解释，“对不起，刚从外面回来的原因。”

带土只能把话都咽下去，看着那双苍白的手握着他的性器，像掂着一块沉甸甸的烙铁。他好像知道刚才为什么卡卡西会在衣服上摩擦双手了，但是这点思考的余裕很快被下身的快感吞没。他的同伴单膝跪着，离他是那么的近，抚弄之间翘起的性器几乎擦到他的下颌，这个角度他更看不见卡卡西的表情，只能看见潮湿的银发凌乱而柔软，带着外面的水汽。

难以纾解的欲望从四肢百骸抽离、汇入卡卡西灵活的双手之间，尽管在做着这样的事，他的手却仍如弹奏乐器一般优雅。带土粗重地喘息，他的同伴臣服在他面前的身体在他眼里变成了性暗示的匣子。他的视线扫过他白皙的手指，晃动的发梢，面罩上的一小块皮肤，裸露的小臂，到小腿上的绑腿。鼓动的心脏敲击着胸膛，汹涌的alpha信息素灌满室内。

他射了出来。

但是不够，还不够。

他的同伴以为工作已经完成，正要站起身去清洗，但是带土伸手扣住他的后脑。

他还想要更多。

手指插在潮湿的头发里，缓慢地发力，但轻得像是没有用力。卡卡西因为带土的动作僵在原地，擎着沾满精液的双手看起来不知所措。他随着带土发力的方向，渐渐俯下身子。细软的发梢擦在带土的大腿内侧。带土已经再次勃起的阴茎就在他的脸旁边。

而你还能做更多吗？带土尖刻地想，你的愧疚足够支撑你做接下来的事吗？

时间如同静止一般。刚才愤懑的情绪还在支配着带土的一部分头脑，另一部分则是作为alpha的本能。他的阴茎正因为同伴极近的呼吸变得更硬，他的全身肌肉都在叫嚣着让他做一些更过分的事情。但是他们还在原地僵持。  
于带土而言，他在等一个审判。

拒绝我啊，一拳打翻我啊！我可是要你做这么过分的事情！带土按着卡卡西后颈的皮肤，感受到血管细微的搏动。这点细微的温度激起他更剧烈的性冲动，但是他觉得自己在发抖。打我啊，将这几天受到的非难全都发泄到我身上啊！  
然后告诉我你到底是怎么想的！

然后他看见他的同伴慢慢抬起了手。

摘下了面罩。

他的同伴张开了嘴，生涩但顺从地将他的阴茎包裹进去。

-  
他该感到满意吗？  
或者绝望？

卡卡西的动作很生涩，不再那么游刃有余，终于露出了带土一直想看到的狼狈的一面；卡卡西的嘴里很柔软，这是手淫不能比拟的绝妙体验，但他口腔内的温度甚至没有带土的掌心炙热；卡卡西干呕了四次，因为不适和窒息眼眶发红，却没有停止动作；卡卡西被他射在嘴巴里。

结束之后，带土呆呆地坐在原处，看着他银发的同伴跪在地上干呕了两下，嘴里过量的液体流在地上。那是津液和他的精液的混合物。

他不知道自己在干什么。

难以消解的热度暂时退却了，这让他甚至感觉到寒冷。带土看着卡卡西慢慢从地上爬起里。他的腿在颤抖。

“对不起。”带土小声说。

他的同伴将面罩带上，只是笑了一下。

他什么都没有说。

-  
诡异的沉默延续着，二人间本来就鲜有的交流变得更少，今天剩下的时间带土都没有让卡卡西帮忙做那件事，忍耐不住也只是自己动手试图解决，他们没有对上任何眼神，所以带土也不知道卡卡西有没有表现出想要帮忙的意图。

带土很混乱。他理不清自己的所思所想。他不知道自己要做什么，也不知道自己希望得到什么。发情这件事似乎让他变成自己都不认识的怪物。或者说，本就藏在他表皮之下的怪物，被放了出来。

他看向在房间另一边缩在墙角、似乎恨不得将自己的存在也一同抹消的同伴，然后像被针刺一般避开目光。

直到天彻底黑下来，到了快睡觉的时间，带土才清清嗓子开口。

“我来守夜。”

凝结的寂静被突兀打破，卡卡西看起来吓了一跳。他犹豫地看向带土。

“什么…你来？”他似乎结巴了一下。有那么惊讶吗，带土想。“可——”

“反正我也睡不着，呆着也是呆着。”带土说，他看着卡卡西青黑的眼底，今天他帮他口交时候就发现了，那片疲惫附着在他同伴苍白的皮肤上。  
“你已经三天没睡觉了吧？”

“我不——”

卡卡西还想说些什么，带土打断他，“如果敌人真的来了，你如果状态不好，怎么带着根本不能走路不能战斗的我逃跑？作为忍者，我们难道不是应该做出最利于战斗的选择吗？”

带土的语气很强硬。而且对付卡卡西这样的说辞最有效。他的同伴果然顿了一下，吞下了本来要说的话，最后说，“那我…”

他再次走向角落，“…那就拜托你了。”

带土看着他在冰冷坚硬的墙角抱着膝盖坐下，张口本想让他来床上睡，但是不知怎么的却说不出话。他也倚着床边肮脏的墙面，仰面看着斑驳的天花板。

直到听到屋子另一边的人传来稳定的呼吸声，他才把目光重新移回来。

他银发的同伴闭着眼睛，蜷缩在冷硬的地上——带土现在才意识到他甚至没有给自己铺一些稻草，又想起了最近绵延不绝的雨——瘦削的身体随着呼吸轻轻起伏。他的表情并不放松，似乎也不觉得舒服，写轮眼能清晰看到他微微皱起的眉头。可是他还是就这样睡着了。

他大概是太累了。

其实能被这样轻易说服，大概自己也快撑不下去了吧。带土透过黑暗凝视着他，懊恼自己为什么现在才意识到这一点。不知道他的伤口怎么样了，今天却还要他口交——累的话为什么不说呢？我只是腿伤和发情，不是废物啊。

果然还是无法相信我吗？觉得我什么都做不好吗？

胸口又有什么阻塞了起来。胃里像是坠了铅块，又冷又硬。每次他意识到这一点，总会有相同的感受。但是当出于发情期，这种情感又反应在另一层面上。燥热感又开始在体内发酵，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。性欲本是一种原始的征服欲，alpha本身就是好斗的生物，带土的目光逐渐染上阴翳。

白天胡作非为的愧疚渐渐隐藏在alpha的本能之后，他的手伸进裤子。

好想咬他。他盯着角落里的身影。将他按下，让他无法挣扎。

让他痛苦。带土发狠的抚弄着自己的性器，疼痛、快感和想象中的画面让他眼睛发红。让他臣服…

这样他就会认可我。

黑暗中不管是怎样的情绪都更容易发酵膨胀，甜酒味的信息素满满当当地充斥着整个房间，蛇信一般冰冷的视线在角落里熟睡的身影上缓缓爬过，带土粗重的喘息并没有将他吵醒。只是让他在熟睡中更紧的皱起了眉头。

这场视奸持续了整个夜晚。他尽情的意淫他的同伴，并且丝毫没有罪恶感。直到天色微亮，也已经很久没睡好的他，竟也不小心睡了过去。

-  
而此时，带土笔直的站在卡卡西的面前。

他居高临下地看着自己昏迷不醒的同伴，周围是濒死的呻吟和铺天盖地的血。  
他单膝跪地，将倒在血泊中的人翻了个身，伸手摘下那张面罩。

微张的嘴唇像引人犯罪的果实，唇下那一小点像是甘甜飞溅的甘甜果汁。带土的右手插入他蓬松柔软的银发缓缓抓紧，将血涂在上面，然后狠狠扯了下去。

被迫仰起的脸上带着痛苦，梦魇般急促喘息。带土另一只手握住卡卡西满是鲜血的右手，他们手上的血混在一起。然后他将血涂满他的全身。

他打开他，进入他，占有他想得到的一切。在满是鲜血的地狱里。

每一寸皮肤，每一次喘息和颤抖，每一滴泪水，曾经所有臆想中的无法触及的画面，现在都是他的。

alpha肆无忌惮地释放着信息素，天地之间都是他的味道。而他的同伴瑟缩在他的怀中，无处可逃。他用血，指痕，信息素和精液在那具白皙的身体上打下自己的标记，最后掌心覆盖住冰冷的后颈。

你为什么是个beta呢。

他轻轻抚摸那一块本该埋藏着甘甜腺体的位置，它本该在那里，等待着他为它打上疼痛的烙印。然后让它的主人变得软弱、顺从、可以轻易被支配。在情欲的催化下变得简单易懂。

你为什么会……是个beta呢？

他的犬齿抵在那一块脆弱的皮肤上。  
他狠狠咬了下去。然后看着那因为惊惧睁开的满是泪水的异色双眼。

-  
带土睁开眼，看见的就是这样一双眼睛。

他时常看着这双眼睛——属于他们二人的眼睛。他喜欢卡卡西用着他的眼睛大杀四方名声远扬，他喜欢看见那只红色的眼睛染上属于卡卡西的情绪，他喜欢它属于他，他喜欢他们的眼睛。

可他们对视的那一刻，那双瞳孔就移开了。和那时一样，和他从地狱爬回来之后的每一次一样。

而此时的带土没有任何理智可言。

“带土…？”

他伸手抓过面前的人的衣领，然后将他狠狠掼在床上。

这是我的。


	4. Chapter 4

带土将面前的人狠狠扯过来按在床上。

梦境中的氛围仍在蛊惑着他，让他辨不清自己身在何方。他只是凭借本能用力抓住这一具柔软的身体，将它狠狠按在身下。他将头用力埋在诱人的颈间深深呼吸着，又在那双嘴唇说出不要两个字的时候及时堵住了它。

面罩已被撕碎。舌尖蛮横地撬开未来得及防备而微张的齿列钻入口腔，毫无章法地翻搅、舔弄、侵袭。他强迫着这个人与他交换空气和津液，这种感觉让他感觉刺激、迷恋但是不能满足。于是他的手钻进衣服的下摆，完好的右腿挤入另一双腿中央。

“唔……别……”一只手推拒着他，他钳住那只冰冷的手腕将它按下，其他的挣扎也被他悉数化解。早已硬起的阴茎摩擦着他的裤子，这让他很难受，他本能地将自己一次一次撞在这具柔软的身体上，隔着的衣物却让他不能更好的享用这一切。  
他想要更多。

“停下……”

他的手向下伸去，抓住那些碍事的衣料。撕碎它们，让我……

“带土！！！”

他突然回过神。

带土喘着粗气，支撑着手臂跪在床上，感觉全身上下都蒸腾着难以纾解的热量，脑袋像是要炸开一样疼。他缓了好一会儿，等到眼前重新清明起来，这时才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

卡卡西被他按在身下，面色潮红，嘴唇红肿，衣服凌乱，整个人都乱七八糟的。他轻轻喘息着，看见带土似乎恢复清醒，于是敛下满是水汽的眼睛，皱着双眉像是在忍耐什么。

带土愣住了。他任由身下人艰难地撑起手臂坐起来，一时间有些恍惚，甚至连道歉都忘记。他的身体仍在叫嚣着占有，眼前的景象和梦中的画面重叠着，混乱地搅成一团。和梦里一样，他自己都能闻到卡卡西身上因为他折腾这一回沾染上的属于自己的alpha信息素的气味，和着卡卡西本身的气味，雨水潮湿的气味，血的气味……

他低头看着自己右手掌心的血。

终于彻底清醒过来。

“……这是什么？”带土喃喃着，脑中有一根弦急剧绷紧。

在卡卡西回头看他的那一刻，他再次伸长手臂钳住他的肩膀将他按下。

他粗暴扯起卡卡西上衣的下摆。对方以为他又要做什么和刚才类似的事情，立刻挣扎着起身，用手去抓他的手。但是他只是保持着拉起衣服的动作。

展现在眼前的不是劲瘦的腰身，是一层又一层的绷带。这他是知道的，这是卡卡西为他而受的腰伤。但是现在距离那次战斗已经过去快一个星期，连他的腿伤，血也早在第二天就止住，而眼前层叠的绷带上，却是深深氤氲出来的血迹。

带土将手微微施力按在伤口上，听见卡卡西发出猝不及防的痛吟。

“——为什么血现在还没止住？？”他咬着牙问。

卡卡西没有回答，只是挣开他的钳制，再次坐起身。没有了面罩遮掩，带土能看到他默默咬着嘴唇，快速整理好衣服，站起来。他的脸色很难看，额上挂着冷汗。

有什么不对。

这不对。带土看着他。什么都不对。已经这么久了他的血仍没有止住，刚才的角力中天才卡卡西甚至没占到因为腿伤掌握不好平衡的带土的任何便宜，还有，他为什么这么冰冷，不管是手腕，还是……

卡卡西向门外走去。他总是这样，逃避似乎成了他面对带土的本能。而且不知是不是带土的错觉，他的脚步如此虚浮。

“我去外面……”

带土的视线却向下凝聚在随着卡卡西起身而滚落在床铺上的白色小瓶子上。

“这是什么……”他将它拿了起来。

他紧盯着那枚小小的标签。

“这是……什么？？”

-  
带土很少看见卡卡西露出这么惊慌的表情。

应该说看见他的表情的次数已经十分稀有。然而现在，他看见没有面罩遮挡的卡卡西，微张着嘴，瞳孔放大，刚才还稍有潮红的脸色唰的一下变得惨白。

然后向他扑了过来。

“还给我！！”

带土将药瓶死死抓在手里，躲避开对方的争抢。然而他的脑子乱成一团。刚刚看到的字眼正在他脑海里解构重组，每个字他都认识，可是当他把它们和面前慌张抢夺口不择言的人联系在一起时……

“所以真的是你的。”他盯着卡卡西喃喃着。

卡卡西争抢的动作突然停了。本来他就顾及着带土的腿伤无法用全力，现在更像被按了停机开关。他悲惨地睁大了眼睛，好像才意识到自己犯了个天大的错误。

带土紧紧盯着他，发现这个事实并不能让他好过一点。他看起冷静，其实内里早就像被彻彻底底轰炸了一遍。现在的他就像被火遁直接烧了脑子，各种各样的猜想在他脑海里连不成逻辑链。

“这到底是——”

四代目掌权后，全村的alpha和omega忍者（虽然数量稀少）都会强制性的集中上生理课。带土分化之后更是被琳这个医疗忍者耳提面命地开了不少小灶。别的事情他的确是吊车尾，但是这方面的事他并不是一窍不通。

「一直吃抑制剂不就好了吗……」带土有一次被琳唠叨得烦了，这样说道，「只要omega一直吃抑制剂，不就能够完全不受信息素影响而正常生活了吗？为什么我们alpha要学这个学那个的……」

omega真是麻烦的生物。

下一刻他却直接被琳狠狠敲了脑袋。「快打消这个念头！带土这样简直是最不负责任的alpha！」年轻的beta生气地说，「永远不要低估这类药物的副作用——」

卡卡西抓着他手臂的手很冰冷。他全身都很冷。他的伤口没有愈合。他脸色青白，配上他惊慌的表情，更显得他悲惨异常。

「——抑制剂为什么可以抑制腺体活性？它会将整个身体的细胞活性都降低的！你知道当人的免疫系统活性降低是一件多么可怕的事情吗？如果这样的人受了伤……」

“所以你血止不住是因为这个……？不如说是这段时间完全没有进行正常愈合？”带土嘶哑地这样问。生理教材上某一章两三个悲惨的案例在他脑中闪过，让他紧紧攥住拳头。没有第二种解释，没有其他的可能，这一小瓶药让一切都变得合理起来。卡卡西不再争抢了，看起来又变得想逃，他飞快直起身体，倒退了一步，带土却在此时举起药瓶，“你如果敢踏出这个门，我立刻火遁烧了它。”

他的同伴停住了。

“可是你为什么……？”带土慢慢地说。他的头更疼了，这是这几天来第一次他觉得情欲完全退却不见踪影，膨胀的热度消散了，他甚至手脚冰凉，但他厌恶这份清醒。“可是你明明说过自己是个beta？？”

卡卡西张了张嘴。但是带土打断了他。

“所以你其实是个omega？”带土问，“对吗？”

-  
答案似乎显而易见了。带土能看见面前银发暗部的瞳孔绝望地放大，身体在微微发抖。掩藏多年的秘密被连根拔起，他也许有成千上万狡辩脱身的借口，但是明显这样一个简单的问句就将他钉在原地。

带土紧紧盯着卡卡西。他再次感到燥热和难耐的冲动，有什么在缓缓燃烧，但这次并不是因为性欲。开始他想不明白这种情绪是什么，只觉得眼前这个变得软弱可怜的人十分让人生气。这个愚蠢的牺牲癖，白痴一样的自大狂，他就这么折腾自己的身体？？那张脸苍白的和死人一样，他就不怕死吗？他就不会疼吗？？为什么要这样做？？为什么要隐瞒着独自承受？？有什么问题不能我们一起解决——

思绪戛然而止。他突然意识到归根结底的问题所在，而这不可能——这不是他们两个人能解决的。

……不是吗？

有什么东西毛茸茸地生长出来，覆盖在他乱跳的心脏上——这让他的性器不受控制地弹跳了一下，几乎又有勃起的趋势。他好像在这一刻才意识到他的同伴其实是一名omega这个事实意味着什么。但他强行按下这种不成型的妄想，又追问了一句。

“说点什么。”他说道，“不打算解释一下？”

他仍旧十分气恼，必须要得到一个解释，关于这瓶药，关于性别，关于这么长时间的欺瞒。他一直以来都想要一个解释，从他死里逃生回到木叶，他就从来搞不懂卡卡西在想什么，关于他的躲避，他的冷漠，他的愧疚，他的顺从，他看似顺从的疏远……

——他有什么必须跟你解释的义务吗？脑海里一个小小的声音说，性别也是，如果他想隐瞒关于自己的隐私，你有什么资格去指摘这份没有伤害到任何人的欺骗？

带土拼命无视这个声音，他等着卡卡西说些什么。但是他的同伴只是低下头，像准备接受审判一样一动不动站在他的面前。自从他说出那句还给我之后，就一句话也没有说过。

他瞪着卡卡西。这份不对等的沉默让他逐渐变得焦躁，他紧紧抓着那个小小的瓶子，克制着大喊大叫的欲望，试图不让情绪搞砸这来之不易的交流契机。

说到底，他为什么要隐瞒呢？带土想。他的真实性别必然是瞒不住上层的，忍者的体检报告不可能作假。所以他隐瞒的对象只可能是我们这些同期。但就算-就算他不想让 **别人** 知道自己是个omega，但是我和琳……但是我……

我。

他在隐瞒我。

这样的想法突兀地冲撞进他的头脑，像迎头一泼冷水，让他周身都冷了起来。他隐瞒性别是因为我，带土毫无依据但是笃定地想，就算其他人也不知道他的性别，那只是为了这个秘密更好的保密性。

而这到底是为什么？他有把我当成朋友吗？难道他觉得我会瞧不起他，还是单纯的只是不想让我知道关于他的一切？

“没什么要说的吗？”带土咬牙问道，他的耐心就快要消失殆尽。卡卡西咬住嘴唇。

“把药还给我吧……”他终于说话了。还是这一句。

带土的怒火瞬间窜高了一截。

“你还打算——”

“不用担心，”卡卡西嘶哑地说，“这是最新的特效药了，药量足够的话多大的发情热都能压制下去。带土不用担心我会因为……”

“我担心？你还知道我会担心？？”所有自制都被他抛到一边，带土窜到床边想去揪卡卡西的领子，他吼道，“你以为我不知道这种药的原理是什么吗？？”

“就算药并不是百分之百生效的，信息素的压制我也早已得心应手，说实话和查克拉的掌控是一个原理。”卡卡西继续说，“我绝不会泄露一丝一毫，就像前几天做得一样好……绝对不会影响到你。况且我现在并不在发情期，只要有药，多凶猛的情热我都可以控制住，所以……”

这是他这几天第一次说这么长的话。

他恳求地低下头，“把它还给我吧。”

-  
是这样吗。

带土想。

原来是这样。

是啊，他根本不在发情期，他吃药的原因，是因为我。

即使是头脑相对清醒的现在，带土也能感受到自己不受控制的alpha信息素仍在室内张扬地萦绕着。他这时才意识到，身为omega的卡卡西在这样狭小的房间里和一个发情到几乎失去理智的alpha共度了五天。他试着收敛信息素，但一直他都不擅长做这样的事，更何况是在现在的状况下。

所以要吃药，所以要躲避。所以宁可伤害自己的身体，宁可不在发情期内也要服用副作用可怕的药物，宁可流血不止，也不想和我发生一丝一毫的关系。

没人愿意当累赘，没人愿意被避之不及，而这是宇智波带土正在被这样对待。他想起几分钟之前当他得知卡卡西是个omega后冒出来的片刻绮念，这不是太可笑了吗？卡卡西怎么可能愿意和你做这样的事？帮你手淫口交已经是愧疚之下的仁至义尽。  
无论是作为beta还是omega，他的态度一直如此。性别改变不了任何事情。

他真的就像是个笑话一样，一直以来都是个彻头彻尾的笑话。

“干嘛继续吃这样的药呢？”他听见自己说，“你直接走掉不就好了吗？”

卡卡西愣住了，他抬起头，双眼微微睁大。

“你完全可以自己走掉。其实逃脱雾隐势力范围对你来说不是问题吧？”带土继续说，“只是因为我这个累赘我们才耗在这里。”

“不——”

“琳根本不是体力和对战见长的忍者，如果回去的途中遭遇任何意外，我们所有千辛万苦获得的情报都会毁于一旦。所以这种情况下的最优解难道不是你在脱战后立刻去追赶琳，保护她一路回村吗？这不是你一直贯彻的任务至上的原则吗？”

带土打断卡卡西想说的任何话，继续快速地说下去：“而且如果没有我的话，你根本不用吃这种药，伤也早好多了吧？所以为什么要和我干耗在这里，等待很可能根本就来不了的救援？？”

“带土，我……”卡卡西慢慢摇头，“我不可能——”

“为了你那点可怜的愧疚？说实话你对我抱有愧疚这点就极其可笑，你有什么可愧疚的？琳好好的，我也没死，为什么一直以来你非要表现出这一副让人讨厌的模样？？还是说你觉得我虽然活着，但现在的样子可悲到极点，不自觉心生歉疚吗？？”

带土的声音逐渐高亢，变得尖刻又歇斯底里。说出这些话就像亲自拿刀将自己陈旧的的伤口剖开，让别人看到里面糜烂的血肉，他看见卡卡西听见这番话像被刺痛一样瑟缩了一下，心中又充满了报复的快感，与此同时疼得却也更加厉害。他咬起牙关挺过这阵情绪上的软弱。

“我-我从没这么想过……”卡卡西的双唇微微颤抖，他的声音都在抖。“带土……”

“我用不着你的怜悯，”带土打断他，“从我眼前消失吧。”

“滚开。”他指向门口。

一时间不再有人说话。卡卡西没有动，带土盯着他，等着他做出抉择。这样他就得偿所愿了吧？带土想，是我让他滚的，他大可以毫无心理负担地走开，毕竟在这种情况下留我一人在这里也是没办法的事。这样他不用再吃受伤情况下可能会危及性命的抑制剂，尽快回村得到最好的医治，还能带回去我们在对战中得到的更多关于诱发剂的情报。这不会是一个艰难的选择。

“我会消失的。”然而卡卡西声音嘶哑地开口，“但也要等我们安全回去之后。”

“你——”带土气急吼道，“你是不是听不懂人话？？”

“然后关于另一件事，我不想再欺骗你，也不想趁着这个机会假装自己没有犯过错来换取不属于我的谅解。”卡卡西像没听见他的话一样继续说，语速很快，像是要逃开什么一样，他似乎下了莫名的决心，但声音却越来越艰涩，“但是这样下去不是办法，带土，我犯过的错我自己会承担，不管你怎么对待我我都毫无怨言。而如果你……”他颤抖起来，“……你不会继续这样想。”

“你在说什么鬼话。”带土问。

“清醒一下吧，带土。”

他在说什么，带土冷笑，根本让人听不懂。他想发出询问，细密的恐慌感却渐渐爬上来，他本能地觉得自己应该阻止卡卡西接下来的话，却又不知道这种冲动从何而来，所以他坐在原地，听卡卡西一字一句地说出口。

“和我们执行任务的根本不是琳，琳一直在医院里，已经昏迷一年了。”

TBC


End file.
